


A Night At The Gallery

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Series: Sorry I'm Late [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: They fuck in a storeroom





	A Night At The Gallery

I give my regards to the group that surrounds me before making my way to a less populated area of the Gallery. I have nothing against these people...well except for the obvious, but it is often that their nonsensical talk wears me out more than any fight with Gotham's underbelly.

Letting out a sigh, I take a sip of my champagne. At least this fundraiser isn't a complete flop, I myself have bought a few pieces, and not by any obligation either. I’m just about to let my mind wander in my little isolated corner when a familiar voice sounds from behind me.

“_ Hello Bruce. _”

His voice is almost like music to my ears, so much so that I can’t refrain myself from practically spinning on the spot to face them. “Jeremiah! What are you doing here?”

“Oh you know me, Bruce, I’m ever a lover of the arts,” he takes a few steps forward, making us to only an arms-length apart, “Especially when its dresses so nicely.”

I go to turn my head away, the beginnings of heat making its way onto my cheeks only for Jeremiah to grab my chin, holding me in place. Looking deep into my eyes, his thumb brushes over my bottom lip, “Sorry I’m late. Had a scuffle with your dear Detective Gordon. Terribly boring- not as interesting as you, I-”

“Jeremiah.”

“_ Mmm? _”

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“_ Yes, _” he says like a plea.

I take his thumb into my mouth, biting down before taking a step back, Jeremiah tries to follow me but I stop him with a firm hand placed on his chest. I have to bite back a moan at the desperate and lost look he gives me, “Well, we cant go through the front door. So do you have any other ideas?”

It takes a moment for his brain to tick over before one of his hands comes up to grasp the one on his chest, “Follow me.”

We wind ourselves through the party, only a few other guests take notice but not so much as to start any alarm. Jeremiah ends up leading me to a painting that opens up to the ‘employees only’ area...how novel.

Once inside, he continues to lead me toward the Galleries exist, but I spy a supply closet and simply cannot help myself from tugging him inside. Closing the door behind him, I plunge us into darkness. Pushing him against the door with an oomph, I take his lips into my own.

Jeremiah is practically melting against me when one of my hands wander to the zipper of his pants. He lets out a gasp when I pull him out of his pants maing me smile. I start to give him some leisurely stokes as I kiss my way up his neck until I make it to his earlobe, biting down hard enough that he bucks into my hand.

I pull back, dipping down I go to kiss him again but I don’t let out lips connect, instead, I teasingly hover over them. “I assume you’ve brought something?”

He nods rapidly, going to search through his back pocket before my free hand snatches it before it can do so, and pinning it to the door above him. His expression is of confusion and yet his eyes are practically screaming with excitement. I can’t help myself from dipping into his lips, making him whine as my hand lets go of his cock.

Letting out a short laugh, I use that hand to reach into his back pocket, feeling him up as I do so. When I have the lube in hand, I pull away from Jeremiah completely, making him let out a cry at the loss.

“Turn around.”

He doesn't even hesitate. He isn't exactly bent over, but his ass is jutted out as his hands brace on the door in a mock triangle. I put the lube into my top pocket and with both hands placed on either side of his hips, I hook my thumbs into his waistband and pull down until his pants and underwear pool at his ankles, leaving his ass completely bare.

I bite my lips as I lube up my fingers and begin to teasingly circle his hole before giving in to his whines and pushing one finger inside. I only thrust in a couple of times before I add a third and start scissoring him open. By the time I’ve got a third in him, feeling around his walls purposely avoiding his prostate for as long as I can, he’s already moving back into me eagerly.

I give a quick twist of my fingers before pulling out of him completely, leaving his hole twitching at the open air as he whines at the loss.

“Hush. You'll get yours.” I say in amusement.

He turns his head around to look at me while I unzip my pants and pull my dripping cock out of them. He bites his lip, lust hazed eyes flicking up to meet mine. If he keeps looking at me like that then this won't last very long. 

Sucking in a deep breath I position myself at his entrance. He lets out a loud gasp when my head makes it past his rim. I’m almost halfway inside of him when he pushes back impatiently, so grabbing both of his hips I thrust into him so that I am fully seated inside of him, he lets out a yelp and braces himself on the door.

I move agonisingly slow, making sure to ring out all the sweet sounds I can before threading a hand through his locks and pulling him back hard until our bodies are completely flush. Thrusting into him shallowly I leave a trail of kisses down his neck before biting down on its juncture and starting a brutal pace. I move a hand to brace on his chest as I thrust deep inside of him, almost making him fall forward as I do so.

Jeremiah throws his head back onto my shoulder, his cries and pleas practically vibrating through my entire body, only fueling me to go faster. Soon he gives his final cry with my nails digging into his hip and dragging down his chest as my cum fills his insides.

Breathing into his neck I pull myself out gently, moaning as I see a some of my cum leaks out of Jeremiah before turning him around and kissing him lazily against the door.


End file.
